The end of the Beginning
by jeangoony
Summary: its the 10th wedding anniversary of Steve and Gina McGarrett and Gina suspects he is having an affair, but is in for a big shock.


A story for the 50th anniversary of Hawaii Five-O. It's not crime related, I know. It's following on from my AU stories which have Steve and Gina meet and fall in love. Subsequently, I have done my own thing with the episodes but have not posted my AU stories. I just kept my postings to the epilogues and writing challenges type of thing, but have continued writing just for private amusement. But I wanted to write something for the Anniversary. it's something, which is better than nothing. I have seen some other stories that are not crime related anyway, so...here is mine. My thanks go to Honu 59 for her excellent Beta reading who has been a great influence over the years and although I haven't written much of significance, she has encouraged me in my writing and opened up a whole new world for me. I now write for myself, but feel its is not suitable to post.

THE END OF THE BEGINNING

The woman awoke to the sound of the rain beating on the lanai doors. She could see the sky was a blanket of grey as a flash of lightening shot across the sky, causing the still darkened bedroom to light up.

The weather forecast had been right and had predicted heavy rain, but with the possibility of clearing by mid-afternoon. Not very pleasant for the tourists, but a welcome respite for the residents of Honolulu, who had endured more than three weeks of temperatures in the nineties with humidity over ninety percent. All the shops and stores had first class air conditioning, so shopping was comfortable. But the extreme heat wasn't for those who worked outside frequently, one of them being the man lying beside the woman. She turned to look at the sleeping man, whose work kept him outside a lot of the time. He was Steve McGarrett, the head of the Hawaiian crime-prevention police unit called Hawaii Five-O. He had held this position for twenty-five years, ever since the governor of Hawaii, Paul Jameson, had offered him the job as head of the newly formed unit.

The Governor had also served the same number of years, having been re-elected so many times because the residents of Hawaii loved his honesty and loyalty to the Islands. Paul Jameson had done such a great amount of good for the State and its people.

Steve McGarrett had been a Naval Lieutenant prior to taking on Five-O and had lived a dedicated, but lonely life in his quest to rid the Hawaiian Islands of the blight that had infected it, brought in by the crime lords from the mainland.

Steve had been in his late forties, an age when most men were becoming grandfathers, when he had met the woman who was to become his wife.

He'd had a brief marriage, which had ended in divorce, before he was twenty-one and at the time, had decided he was best off alone. But years later, fate had stepped in and he had met Gina, the woman now lying beside him.

The no-nonsense, hard as nails, head of Five-O had fallen in love at first sight, but it had taken him six months to admit it, finally taking her back from the airport after she had mistakenly thought he was getting back with a former lover whose husband had been murdered. The woman had told Gina a pack of lies to get her out of the way, believing she could win McGarrett back.

Steve and Gina had been married for ten years and this day was their tenth wedding anniversary. His wife lifted her head to look at the clock and saw it was past the usual time for her husband to get up.

A worried frown creased her forehead. _Is he sick?_ she wondered, but after ten years, she knew when he didn't feel well, even if he rarely told her.

As she watched the rise and fall of his chest, she smiled as he emitted little soft snoring sounds. He had been fine the evening before and had, in fact, played tennis with his closest friend and second in command, Danny Williams. He didn't get the chance to play too often, but if the opportunity arose he jumped at it.

He had, however, been looking a little tired of late, even though he had delegated more responsibility to 'Danno,' as he affectionately called his friend.

Five-O had a relatively new team now. His loyal and trusted friend, Chin Ho Kelly, had retired some years back. McGarrett had then recruited Duke Lukela, who had been an HPD officer and had assisted many times on cases from way back. Duke was glad to become a permanent part of the team. Kono Kalakaua, who had been with the team for fifteen years, had moved to the Big Island after a job offer to run the police department there. Kono had married a girl from the Big Island, so even though he was reluctant to leave Five-O, Steve had urged him to take the job, promising to keep regular contact. They had continued to do so, meeting two or three times a year.

Kono had been replaced by a young Hawaiian HPD officer who had shown an interest in joining Five-O after preventing a terrorist attack on a prominent visiting diplomat. Kamaka was proving to be a real asset to the team and had a great sense of humour, something that they all missed from Chin and Kono.

The Governor had also suggested they recruit a female team member, as many had said that Five-O was behind the times with no women on the team.

McGarrett had appointed Sandy Welles; a thirty-two year old HPD officer whom he believed had potential when she had assisted him in a case three years previously. Steve had been a bit reluctant to have a woman on the team, but his wife had pointed out that in these days of equality, he couldn't hold back. Besides that fact, she reminded him, she herself had been bait to capture a killer shortly after arriving on the Island after being targeted because she was rich.

She also reminded him how many women were in similarly dangerous jobs these days.

Gina closed her eyes, deciding there was no point in waking him. If his normally reliable body clock had not worked, then he needed to sleep. A few moments later, she heard him mumble something as he turned on his side and placed his arm across her body. She moved closer to him as she felt his hand softly caress her abdomen.

They rarely wore nightclothes, only for visiting and on the rare occasion when they stayed in a hotel. The sensation of his hand on her bare skin was always intoxicating. In their ten years together, she had never ceased to be thrilled by his touch. She could probably count on one hand the times she had refused his advances. She could only remember one time when they had had a serious quarrel. Steve had been angry that Gina had confronted an armed man, simply because she had learned martial arts in her younger years. An argument had ensued and Steve had mistakenly thought lovemaking would be the solution. He had always promised that he would never let a night pass on a quarrel, but he had learned a lesson that sex was not always the solution to an argument. And even though they had several tiffs, as most married couples did, the promise was always kept.

She felt the feather-like touch move a little higher and saw the man she loved so deeply open his eyes. He may have aged a little, was a few pounds heavier, then so was she, but the eyes... the eyes that had caused her to fall in love with him, they had never changed. His eyes could put the fear of God in the most evil of men, with their piercing blue ice-like gaze. Yet those eyes could turn almost lilac with the softness of love at seeing a small child reach out a hand or when he came home late, knowing that Gina would not go to sleep until he was safely home.

Then other times his eyes could turn almost black with desire when he looked at Gina. She could now see that change in them in that moment as he smiled his little lop-sided smile.

"Aloha, my love," he said as he moved closer to her. "I see the weather forecast was right, a nice morning for sleeping in," he stated, his eyes opening wide with the look she knew so well.

"Steve, why are you not at work? It's not the weekend," she said, knowing that morning lovemaking was not the usual option for a weekday. "I was a little worried that you might not be well. You never mentioned you were not going in."

I'm fine, love, but I have an important appointment at ten and another with the Governor this afternoon, so I'm not going into the office today."

"Well, you might have told me," she said with a little pout. "You had me thinking you were ill. Who is your meeting with? she asked, not able to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Sorry, I thought I would surprise you and the appointment is with no one you know; and well... I thought we may as well take advantage; there is plenty of time before my meeting," he said with a glint in his eye.

Gina was a bit miffed as he wasn't usually evasive about his appointments and she knew most of his acquaintances, but she put the feeling aside in anticipation. "Time enough for what?" she asked with a smile, putting doubting thoughts aside.

"Well, if you don't know after ten years, you will never know, but this old man is a little tired, so... my love, it's up to you," he suggested as he lay back on the pillow.

An hour or so later after they had showered, Gina was in the kitchen making breakfast, dressed in a pretty floral muumuu dress. Steve entered the dining room while tying his tie. He was wearing lightweight, grey pinstriped pants with a pale pink shirt and a silk grey and pink tie, which complemented the shirt perfectly. He knew that he was quite old-fashioned in his mode of dress, but he preferred suits. He occasionally wore "office casual" clothes, but with his shoulder holster, he found it was more convenient to wear a suit, though he didn't mind wearing an aloha shirt now and then. His team wore modern "office casual" and Danny often teased him about it, but Steve remained staunchly addicted to his suits.

"Oh, I haven't seen that shirt and tie before," Gina commented as she placed the juice jug and glasses on the table. "When did you get them? You don't usually buy clothes without me." She added.

Steve poured himself some juice and sat down as Gina placed a bowl of fresh fruit and yoghurt on the table, then padded back to the kitchen to bring in a rack of toast and the teapot filled with green tea. She had been very strict with him since they married, and he had been able to control his addiction to coffee of many years, only having a caffeine-free latte a few times a week.

"Oh, I've had it for ages; it was a gift, I think, from Jenny…the shirt, I mean. It was still in the wrapper. I did buy the tie a couple of weeks ago when I found the shirt in the closet," he said evasively as he picked up the newspaper.

"So who are you meeting?" She asked the question again. She was also feeling a little puzzled, as he had not mentioned their anniversary. They didn't usually celebrate the anniversary of the legal wedding, which they had celebrated at the Iolani Palace ten years previously under the guise of the Governors Charity Auction. They had incorporated the wedding into the middle of the auction and only the Governor, the team and Gina's relatives knew they were going to get married. This well-kept secret had been necessary so that Steve's enemies would not be able to sabotage the occasion.

Instead, they tended to celebrate the anniversary of their Hawaiian-style wedding ceremony, which had been on the day they had declared their love for each other, a full two months before their legal wedding. It had taken place on Niihau, where Steve's mother had lived with a community of Hawaiians after Steve's father was killed.

But Gina thought that, as this was ten years, surely he would mention it and perhaps get her a card. She had bought one for him, after all.

"Gina, why are you interrogating me; you don't usually ask me about my appointments, why now?" he asked as he buttered some toast after carefully tucking a napkin in his shirt.

"I'm not interrogating you, it's just that you are wearing a new shirt and tie, and you are wearing a new aftershave, or at least the one I got for you a while ago, so there must be someone you want to impress," she stated, trying to sound nonchalant as she seated herself and poured some tea.

"Gina, you know very well, I don't dress to impress. I dress to please you and myself. Let's drop the subject and not quarrel on our tenth anniversary."

"Oh, so you have remembered it then," she said sulkily. Her voice trembled slightly. She hadn't meant to sound that way and didn't want an argument, but being a sentimental woman, she did expect some sort of show on this special day, apart from their lovemaking earlier. Even then, he hadn't actually told her he loved her, and she couldn't remember a time when he didn't tell her.

Of course, I remembered; I've booked a table at the Royal Hawaiian for this evening," he explained. "I'd like you to wear the dress you wore at the Governor's Ball, the silver one, you look good in that. I will meet you in the foyer at six o clock. I will be with the Governor for some time, so I won't come back here," he concluded as he rose from the chair.

Steve picked up his jacket after dabbing his mouth with the napkin and checking in the mirror that he didn't have any crumbs on his shirt and tie. He put on his jacket, picked up his briefcase and kissed Gina on the cheek. He was on his way to the door before she had the chance to think of anything to say. "Aloha honey, see you later," he called before he left.

"B...but, what about you?" Gina stuttered. "Aren't you coming back to get changed?" But her words had fallen on deaf ears; he was already out the door.

Gina went to the window and waited until she saw his car leave the driveway, then picked up the phone and called Kalena Williams, Danny's wife.

"Hi Kalena, its Gina, are you busy at the moment?" Gina asked trying to curb the tremor in her voice without much success.

"Gina, what's wrong, you sound like you are about to cry," Kalena answered.

Suddenly Gina could no longer hold back. "C...Can I come over? I need to talk to you, if you don't mind listening to a stupid old girl."

"No, of course I don't mind, that's what friends are for and you're not a stupid old girl, so let's have none of that." Kalena told her firmly.

"I have just finished the school run and was only planning to make some cookies, you know, the ones Steve and Danno love, and I was going to drop some by on my way back from collecting the kids later."

"Thanks Kalena, I'll be over as soon as I get changed, about half hour, okay?"

"Fine, see you then. I'll have the coffee ready, unless you want something stronger," Kalena added.

"No thanks, not at this time of the morning," Gina managed a little laugh. You know I'm no good with alcohol at the best of times."

Gina said aloha and hung up. She cleared away the breakfast dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Her housekeeper, Lani, would be in later. Lani and her husband, Kanoa, and been with them since shortly after Gina and Steve were married. Kanoa had been the first person she had made friends with when she arrived in Honolulu. He had been her cab driver the first day and she had subsequently hired him to show her around the city. As Gina didn't drive, he had ended up becoming her regular driver.

After meeting Steve, Gina had ended up getting involved in a murder case, volunteering to be the bait to catch a serial killer and his wife who had been targeting wealthy women. Kanoa had taken it upon himself to look out for Gina and had been an integral part of the demise of the killer, who had tried to escape in a stolen car. Kanoa had chased him along the docks causing the killer to crash into the harbour where, according to Kanoa, the Hawaiian gods saw that justice was done. The killer had been trapped behind the wheel and was drowned.

After that event, Steve had asked Kanoa to become Gina's permanent driver and bodyguard. He had proved his worth and loyalty several times since, and after Steve and Gina were married, Kanoa and his wife had become part of the family.

The McGarrett home, which had originally belonged to Steve's parents, had a cottage on the grounds a short distance from the main house. That cottage was now the home of Kanoa and his wife, Lani. Steve had trusted his instincts; Kanoa was one of the most honest men he had ever met. Kanoa had served in the navy with distinction for ten years before he retired with a medical discharge. After his retirement, he had become a cab driver because he liked people and was an excellent mechanic

His wife had worked in a restaurant as a cook, so it seemed logical to ask if the couple would like to work for the McGarrett's, Kanoa as bodyguard, driver, and mechanic and Lani as a housekeeper. They were more than happy to accept. As well as living rent-free, Steve and Gina paid for their two children's education. The couple loved Steve and Gina like their own family.

Kanoa had twice risked his life to protect Steve from harm, injuring himself in the process, but in his usual jovial manner just brushed it aside, saying that because the gods had appointed him the McGarretts' protector, he was invincible. Steve only hoped that Kanoa was right.

Kanoa's eldest boy, Kimo, was now at the Police academy where he was excelling in all his studies. Steve had in mind that he would eventually recruit Kimo to the Five-O team. The young man was as loyal to the Steve and Gina as his father was.

After Gina had changed into jeans and t-shirt, she rang Kanoa to ask him to drive her to the Williams house. He was always cheerful and greeted her warmly. He held an umbrella as she left the house because it was still raining heavily.

"Aloha, Miss Gina, what a lovely day dis is," he said as he smiled his big wide smile.

"Oh, go on with you, Kanoa, there could be six feet of snow and you would still say it was a lovely day." She felt a little better seeing this cheerful man who had become such a dear friend.

"Even wid snow, which I ain't never seen, dis place would still be paradise and you knows it." He laughed, and continued, "We not forget dis is a special day. Lani say she will see you later to help you dress special for Mr. Steve."

Gina was surprised that Steve had mentioned their anniversary to Lani when he had hardly acknowledged it to his own wife, so she still felt something was not quite right.

They arrived at the Williams' house just before ten a.m. Kanoa pulled up under the carport and Gina stepped out of the car, telling Kanoa she would call when she wanted to be picked up. "Mahalo," she added before she turned and reached for the doorbell.

Kalena had heard the car pull up and the door opened before Gina rang the bell.

"Aloha, dear, come right on in, the coffee pot is on and I've got one tray of cookies to take out of the oven," Kalena told her as she waved to Kanoa and closed the door behind them. "Make yourself comfortable on the sofa and I will bring in the coffee. Then you can tell me what the problem is."

Gina walked through the lovely homey kitchen, which had been installed just a couple of years previously, and through to the dining room, which was airy and modern.

Kalena liked the place to look lived in, so there was a corner delegated for the children's toys, which were haphazardly stacked.

The house had been in Kalena's family for many years, but after her parents had moved to the mainland to live with Kalena's brother, they passed the house down to Danny, Kalena and their two children.

Kalena had lived in Danny's apartment for the first six years of their marriage. The apartment had become a little more crowded after their daughter, Lanita, had been born eight years previously. When their son, John, came along five years ago, it was quite clear that a larger home was in order. The offer to move into Kalena's family home had been a godsend.

The new place had all the room they needed, but it had taken some time to do necessary renovations. Fortunately, while the house was a construction zone, Steve and Gina had taken in the Williams' children and they had loved having them.

Gina was greeted by Toby, the Labrador that Danny and Kalena had adopted only six months before. Gina adored him. She and Steve were in the process of looking for a dog to adopt after Steve's King Charles spaniel, Kela, had died peacefully in her sleep the year before at the age of sixteen. Steve had been devastated when Kela passed; he had adored the little dog that jogged with him since he had adopted her when she was orphaned by an old seafarer Steve had known for many years.

Kela had been a consolation in the loneliness of his life before he had met Gina, but on meeting Toby, he had come round to the idea of getting another dog.

On seeing the loving look in Toby's eyes as he laid his head in her lap, Gina burst into tears.

Kalena had just come into the room with the coffee and quickly placed them on the table. Sitting herself down next to Gina, she put her arms around her.

"Honey, what's the matter? Are you sick? Tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you like this since you had that cancer scare two years ago."

Gina took a tissue from her bag and dabbed at her face, gulping back her sobs.

"Oh Kalena, I think Steve is having an affair and I don't know how to handle it." She wiped her eyes and looked at Kalena who had her mouth wide open in surprise

"You're talking about YOUR Steve?" she asked closing her mouth.

"Of course, I only have one," Gina replied, trying to suppress the urge to cry again.

Kalena handed Gina a coffee cup. "Here, drink this then you can tell me how this has all come about. As Steve and Danno would say, 'what have you got', for evidence, that is."

Gina sipped the freshly made coffee, enjoying the taste, as she didn't drink a lot of coffee these days, only indulging in a milky latte a couple of evenings a week.

"Well, I know it sounds silly, but you know it's our tenth wedding anniversary today," Gina told her.

"Yes, I know, I do have a card for you, but what has that got to do with an affair?" Kalena asked.

"It's just that... that, he didn't mention it, not until I said something at breakfast and he didn't get up for work at his usual time, didn't tell me he had an appointment and he had a new shirt and tie for this appointment. He never buys clothes without me. He said he had found the shirt in the closet still in the wrapper and admitted that he had gone and bought the tie a while back. When I asked him who the meeting was with, he was very evasive and said nobody I knew." Gina stroked Toby's ears as she babbled on. "But Kalena, the most upsetting part is..."and she felt a tear roll down her cheek again. "... for the first time in ten years, he didn't tell me he loved me this morning."

"And that all adds up to an affair, does it?" Kalena questioned. "I mean, does he always tell you who he is meeting? And just because he doesn't say 'I love you' every minute of the day doesn't mean he's having an affair."

Kalena arose from the sofa and went into the kitchen to take the cookies out of the oven. Gina followed her in, taking her coffee with her. She sat down at the kitchen table feeling a little foolish.

"My dear Gina, I would think that the chance of your Steve having an affair is as likely as Madame Pele turning into ice. Has there been any change in him…you know what I mean?"

Kalena knew she could ask personal questions; they had become as close as sisters over the years even though Gina was a lot older than she. Kalena was the one person Gina turned to in times of trouble.

"Has he been paying less attention to you?" Kalena continued. "You know what I mean, has he rejected your advances or made excuses not to... you know."

Gina gave a small smile at that remark, but was not embarrassed; she knew she could confide anything to Kalena, even though there had not been such an occasion as this in the past.

"Erm, no, in fact it's the opposite, for a man of his age, he is still very virile and... why, only this morning...well..." Gina grinned sheepishly.

Kalena spluttered as she drank her coffee and laughed.

"Well, what on earth are you worried about? Just because he has a meeting with an unknown person and wears a new shirt and tie, does not mean he is having an affair. I have never even seen him look at another woman when he is with you; he never takes his eyes off you. I only wish my Danno were as obsessed with me like that."

"You're joking! Danny adores you; he has told me hundreds of times, even when I first met him, he always makes sure he brings you little gifts and is always asking me what he can do as a surprise," Gina told her.

"I know he does, but he does flirt a little just to rile me up rather like Steve likes to wind you up, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Our men are unique, if I do say so myself. I know we both have one in a million. You said Steve didn't mention the anniversary, so are you not going out later?" questioned Kalena as she placed some more cookie dough on the tray.

"Oh yes, we are going out. When I asked him whom he was meeting, he asked why was I interrogating him and said to drop the subject, as he didn't want a quarrel on our tenth anniversary. When I said that he had remembered it then, he told me he had booked the Royal Hawaiian for six o'clock. Then he gave me a peck on the cheek and left."

"Well, there you go," Kalena told her. "That is not a man having an affair, so get that into your head. And speaking of heads, would you like me to do your hair? If it's the Royal Hawaiian, then you will want to dress up, I take it," Kalena said as she poured some more coffee into the cups and placed a couple of the freshly made cookies on a plate.

Gina brightened up a little as she nibbled the cookie, "Would you Kalena? That would be great. I must say that after this morning, I started to feel a little old. I guess I am over reacting; I know that Steve loves me and I shouldn't doubt him, but he is still a handsome man and I have seen the way women look at him. Don't get me wrong, Kalena, I am not the jealous type, you know that, but it can happen to the most devoted of couples who have been married far longer than Steve and I. They get complacent and suddenly whoosh - one or both start looking elsewhere." Gina finished the cookie and drank her coffee.

"Well, that's not you and Steve, I can guarantee that," Kalena told her firmly. "I will just finish this last batch of cookies and I will start on your hair. What are you going to wear?" Kalena asked.

"Steve told me to wear the dress I wore for the Governor's ball a few weeks ago," she replied.

"Oh yes, that was a beautiful gown. I have some perfect beads that will match; I can entwine them in your hair."

Two hours later, Gina called Kanoa and she returned home. She put all thoughts of affairs out of her mind and with the help of Lani, dressed with care. She was pleased with the result, even if she felt old; she was, after all fifty-eight. And in ten years, she had put on a little weight, but Steve said he loved a little more to cuddle.

Lani told Gina off when she mentioned she felt old. As far as Lani was concerned, there was no such word. She told Gina that the Hawaiians believed everyone was beautiful and if they felt young in their heart, then they would always be young. She told Gina that, because she had such a deep love in her life, it would keep her young.

Steve had hardly changed in the ten years they had been married. He had maintained a regular fitness routine and still ran up the Palace steps several times a day, He did have the beginnings of arthritis, but rarely complained, just took some pain killers when he found in necessary. He didn't jog as often as he once did, but he used the small fitness room they had in the house and he swam whenever he had time. Gina, too, loved to swim and felt reasonably fit for her age.

Lani, like Kanoa, always had a bright outlook on life and said the same thing that Steve had told Gina after he had declared his love: fate or destiny had brought them together.

Even though he was a Christian believer, Kanoa firmly believed that the Hawaiian gods had arranged for him to be Gina's taxi driver that first day.

Lani told Gina she looked just as lovely as she did on her wedding day, and the dress did have a similarity to Gina's wedding dress. It was made of silver chiffon and was soft and flowing over her fuller curves.

Kalena had put Gina's hair up in a chignon and entwined pearl and silver beads around the graceful style. These days Gina used a colour enhancer on her once copper-gold hair, which had been showing signs of grey for some years, but it was still thick and lustrous. Steve's hair had turned a beautiful silver grey for the most part, but it suited him. To her, he was still the most handsome man in Hawaii.

At five-thirty, Kanoa rang the doorbell. "My, Miss Gina, you sure does look like da bee's knees," he laughed. He had picked up several of Gina's English phrases over the years.

"Thank you, Kanoa, you are too kind," she said and gave him a curtsy, said 'mahalo' to Lani, who smiled and winked at Kanoa. She handed Gina a fine silk wrap and waved as they left for the Royal Hawaiian Hotel.

Gina waited for Steve in the foyer and he arrived at five minutes to six. He was still wearing the grey suit he had worn when he left in the morning, but had changed his shirt and tie. He looked almost the same as he did on their wedding day, with a pale lemon shirt and grey and lemon tie. Even after ten years, her heart jumped when she saw him approach. His smile, as always, lit up the place.

"Hello darling, you look wonderful, and your hair! You didn't say you were getting it done; it's beautiful," he told her as he bent to kiss her cheek. He took her elbow and led her to the secluded alcove he had reserved especially for the occasion where they would not be disturbed.

He ordered two non-alcoholic cocktails, as he never let Gina have alcoholic drinks before eating. She had gotten quite tipsy the night they had met and it had always been a joke with them. Steve didn't drink at all; he had never liked it and only drank a sip of wine or champagne if he had to, usually during a required toast.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until the waiter brought their drinks.

"How did your appointment go?" Gina blurted out, not meaning to sound so blunt.

"Ah, my appointment, is that still bugging you, my love? Because I wouldn't tell you with whom I was meeting?" he said with a grin.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, you were so evasive, and... well, I was upset, so I rang Kalena and went to see her. She did my hair for me." Gina lowered her eyes, but Steve knew instinctively there was more.

"And... what did you tell Kalena?" he asked, tilting his head to one side in his usual questioning fashion.

She felt herself blush a little, feeling a bit foolish, even after ten years she could still feel like a silly young girl.

"I told her I thought you were having an affair," she mumbled.

"Excuse me? Gina, did I hear you right? You told Kalena you think I'm having an affair?"

"Yes," she whispered, feeling even more foolish.

"And what made you think that? Where is the evidence?" his detective mind always needed to have the facts and evidence at hand.

"Well, this morning you didn't seem to remember it was a special anniversary and for the first time in ten years you didn't say you love me before you left. You wore a new shirt and tie and wouldn't tell me who you were meeting. It was all so evasive and I..."

"So that all adds up to me having an affair, does it?" Steve interrupted with indignation in his voice. "That you could actually think such a thing of me is deeply wounding," he said, giving her a look which inferred he was in pain, but the little twitch at the side of his mouth was always a give-away that he was teasing.

Suddenly, it made Gina think it was all a set-up. She didn't know why, but she knew him very well after ten years and he had always loved to wind her up. _He's up_ _to his old tricks,_ she thought. So she figured that she would play along and seewhere it was going.

"Yes, that's what it seemed like to me. You have never acted like that before." Gina pouted.

"Well, for one thing, I think we were rather, erm, preoccupied this morning and I forgot to say 'happy anniversary.' Besides that, we have never celebrated our actual wedding date; we always celebrate the day we had our Hawaiian ceremony on Niihau and we did that several weeks ago," Steve added.

"Yes, that's true, but why would you not tell me who you were meeting and why did you dress up in a new shirt and tie? Surely, you could have told me that. You were just so evasive." Gina grumbled.

"Ah, well that is something I need to discuss. I am not having an affair Gina, but I have been seeing another woman," he said, still with that little twitch that he could never quite conceal.

 _Here it comes; he's got something up his sleeve,_ Gina thought to herself and continued to play along.

"Oh, I see, you haven't yet actually started the affair, but you have found a nice young blond, half your age, to satisfy your needs while I do the washing and cooking." She had to try to prevent herself from laughing. She was enjoying this game; at least she hoped it was a game.

"Gina, you don't even do the washing and cooking. No, she is not a young blond; she is sixty-eight, five foot two and very motherly."

"Oh even better, she will do the washing and cooking while I continue to satisfy your needs."

At that, Steve just could not control himself any longer and he burst out laughing.

"Oh how I love you, my darling wife! You jump to the wrong conclusions as always, just like you did when you thought I was going to marry Cathi Wallis and you tried to run away." He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Okay, game over, you found me out, didn't you. It was that little twitch I can't control; you know me too well."

Gina nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes I should by now, but why such an elaborate ruse? You don't usually go that far. You really had me worried for a while.

" I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to upset you, but It wasn't all a ruse. It is, in fact true; I am seeing another woman, have been for several weeks."

Gina frowned and told him she was getting hungry. He had had his fun, but now they should order dinner.

"Let me finish, honey. The lady I've been seeing is the curator of the Hawaiian Museum of Ancient Art and Culture. I believe you know her through one of your charities. She called me a few weeks ago and asked me to meet her. She had heard about my love of the ancient Hawaiian traditions and had seen some of my paintings. She has asked me to give a lecture once a month on the subject of Hawaiian traditions and also wants me to teach an art class once a week. What do you think?" he asked.

"Oh Steve, that's wonderful, but why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.

"Because I wasn't sure, and I wanted to surprise you. But during the last week, I have mulled it over and I decided I would like to do it. So I called her two days ago to arrange to see her today. I had to look my best after all; if I am going to lecture, I have to look the part," he stated with a big grin.

Gina sat for a moment considering what he had told her. "It is a wonderful idea, Steve, but how are you going to fit it all in? I know that you have delegated more responsibility to Danny and recruited two more team members, but you still get home very late some nights and have been looking very tired lately. Are you sure that you can cope? I mean, it's the sort of thing you can do when you re..."

Suddenly, she stopped short after seeing the look on Steve's face. He was beaming from ear to ear, a look of pure joy on his face.

"Yes darling, say it, you can say it." He got up from the seat and pulled her up to hold her in his arms.

"Retire," she breathed the word so softly he barely heard it. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Steve, love, do you really mean it?" she asked, as she felt herself tremble at the thought. No more waiting at home wondering if she was going to get a call to say he had been shot or injured, no more wasted dinners when he was at the office until the early hours, whole weekends to indulge in sailing, oh it would be bliss!

He kissed her softly and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "Darling, for ten years you have been the perfect cop's wife, made so many sacrifices and have had very few vacations. You've endured ruined weekends, worrying yourself to death, but you've never shown it. Now I want to devote my time to you, besides the fact that at my age, I can't keep running through the streets of Honolulu after crooks. My reflexes are getting slower."

He paused for a moment, wondering whether to tell her that he'd had a close call the week previously week, all because he couldn't react fast enough. It had only been Danno's quick thinking that prevented Steve from in getting hurt. He decided against telling her, as it was not relevant now.

"The arthritis is getting into my hands and I get the cramp when doing so many reports, even if it is on a computer. Most cops retire at fifty-five, but I kept delaying it."

"When is this going to happen, Steve? How much notice do you have to give?

"It's done; I handed in my resignation to the Governor today. As you know, Paul is retiring, too. He can no longer run as the law has changed; the governor can no longer serve more than three terms of office. Paul has completed twenty-five years, as have I. Danny will be inducted tomorrow. So that is it."

"You really are giving Five-O up for good?" Gina questioned.

"Um, not entirely, I mean, I won't be working as a cop, of course, but I will adjudicate the cadet exams twice a year, and probably teach how to handle firearms at the training academy; we have been discussing all the details this afternoon," Steve told her.

"As well as the lecturing and art classes…I thought you were going to devote more time to me," Gina observed, but with a loving smile.

"I will, honey, I will, but you won't want me under foot all day. I know you still have your counselling job two days a week, so I will fit it in when you do that. Deal huh?"

"Deal, my wonderful husband, definitely a deal, now can we eat; I'm starved!"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you, we are not eating here, we are going to the beach." Steve told her.

"But Steve, you asked me to wear this dress. It's not suitable for the beach," she protested.

"We're not actually eating on the beach; we are going to the Kahala resort by the beach for dinner. I made a reservation there so we can look over the sea. I was praying the rain would stop and it promises to be a fine evening."

They exited the Royal Hawaiian where Kanoa was waiting at the front entrance. He drove them on to the Kahala resort and stopped by the beach area. Kanoa opened the door for them, saying that he would see them later.

Steve took Gina's hand and he led her toward the beach. There were very few people at that time as most were getting ready for dinner, but Gina could see a group of people near the peninsula area, which was a private part of the hotel.

"I thought we were going to the dining area. Steve, why are we going to the beach?" As they drew nearer to the people, Gina recognised Danny and Kalena, Duke and his wife and several other members of the Five-O Team. Then she saw Governor Paul Jameson talking with Steve's sister and her husband Tom. Their two children spotting Steve and Gina and came running over to hug them.

"Uncle Steve, Aunty Gina, we are having a party," they chanted as they threw themselves at the couple.

"Steve, what on earth is going on? My goodness, have you arranged all this, a surprise party?" She flung her arms round his neck, kissing his face. Mm, mmm, I love you, my teasing husband," she told him, wondering how he managed to do all this without her knowing a thing.

"It is a surprise party as such, but it's more than that darling." He pulled her back just as Steve's niece was trying to pull Gina towards her mother.

"Run along Alice, we will be over in a moment" Steve told her.

After the children left, he took his wife in his arms, the beach lights giving his blue eyes the look of sapphires. He looked at Gina, giving her no doubt of the deep love he felt for her.

As it's our tenth anniversary, I have arranged for the renewal of our vows. You have made me the happiest man on earth these last ten years; will you marry me again and continue to make me as happy as I am at this moment?"

Gina felt her heart swell and tears of joy welled up. "The answer is the same as before: one word, yes," Gina whispered, lifting her face to kiss the man she would love until the end of her life.

Steve walked with her toward the white canopy set on a small platform. Chairs were lined up where their closest friends and family were waiting.

Unlike their first wedding, which had been a grand affair at the Iolani Palace attended by three hundred people; this was a private and intimate gathering with just thirty or so people. Those that Steve and Gina considered Ohana, family that meant the most to them, Chin Ho and his wife with the four remaining children that were still living at home.

Kono and his wife had flown over from the big Island especially and all the rest of the team were there with their partners along with John and Margaret Manicote. Che Fong and his wife, two very close friends of Steve and Gina's, as well as his devoted secretary and, of course, the Governor and his wife.

Kanoa appeared with Lani, both laughing heartily. Kanoa hugged Gina, saying that he had been threatened with the wrath of not only Steve but all gods of Hawaii, if he so much as breathed one word. "Believe me, Miss Gina, dis was the hardest secret dat I ever keep in my life," he told her, still laughing.

The ceremony was officiated by the same pastor that had married them the first time round, a friend of Steve's since his navy days.

.

It was short, but meaningful ceremony. They repeated the promises they had made ten years previously, Steve adding a few extra words about being the happiest of men for ten years and Gina being his rock and inspiration.

The couple exchanged leis and Steve placed a thin emerald eternity band between her wedding band and the emerald ring which Steve's mother had bequeathed him.

After the ceremony, the guests enjoyed a luau style buffet at the Kahala hotel, set on a canopied area especially for the occasion. Steve and Gina were then able to greet the guests.

"Did you do all this yourself?" Gina asked Steve when they had seated themselves.

"No, but it was my idea. I had a little help from Kalena; she arranged for the table decorations and colours and sorted out the invitations. Lani arranged the menu with the hotel. There wasn't a lot else to do really, just to keep it from you. That's why I played my little game." He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I wanted you to believe that I had forgotten. And as for not telling you 'I love you' this morning, if you had been more observant, you may have found some notes lying around with 'I LOVE YOU' written on them. You know, you already have a pile of them from back when we first met, but you were too busy being suspicious, which was my intention. However, sweet wife, I am still deciding whether to be mad at you for actually thinking I could be unfaithful."

Gina leaned over cupping his ear and whispered something so no one could hear. Steve laughed. "Mmm, if you say so, I guess I will forgive you then."

After the lovely feast was demolished and everyone had eaten their fill, Paul Jameson stood up and tapped his glass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, aloha and welcome to this special occasion. It is with great pleasure that I can once again make a speech such as this. Ten years ago, I made a similar one. To wish joy and happiness to Steve and Gina, my wish tonight is that this joy will continue for the rest of their lives, may they be blessed always with the Aloha spirit." The guests raised their glasses to toast the happy couple.

Paul did not sit down, instead he continued.

"The speech I gave at their wedding was pretty short, but folks, bear with me, I have a longer one to make tonight. As you know, I have been Governor of this state for twenty-five years, and was one of the youngest governors elected. Why I have been re-elected so many times, I will never know, but I must have been doing something right." He paused a moment as the guests applauded and called out, "Hear, hear."

"As many of you know, the laws have been changed and I can no longer run for governor. I'm also well past retirement age, but this is not about me or my retirement.

I have another announcement to make." All the guests looked at Paul, wondering what he had to announce.

"As you know, Steve has served this state as head of Five-O since its inception, the same year I became Governor. In those days, Hawaii had become not just a paradise for the tourists but a paradise for the big time crime lords as well. Since the establishment of Five-O, we have seen an enormous drop in this type of organized crime. Of course, we will always have crime, particularly in such a popular tourist area as Honolulu, but since many of the biggest drug barons are now serving life sentences in Oahu State Prison, I believe those that remain prefer to stay on the mainland. I think they prefer to stay well away from Steve and Five-O, knowing its reputation as one of the best crime units in the US. Recently, a new threat has arisen - terrorism, which has become a concern all over the world. But so far, I'm pleased to say, Five-O has handled these unfortunate situations well. HPD also does an excellent job, and I think they are one of the finest police units anywhere." Paul stopped a moment to sip some water.

"Over the twenty-five year existence of Five-O, many changes have taken place. We have seen two of the original team move on. Chin Ho Kelly retired a few years ago." Paul pointed to Chin, who briefly stood up and smiled at his friends.

"Kono Kalakaua, who left to become chief of police on the Big Island and I know he is doing very well." Kono also stood up and gave the 'hang loose' wave. Everyone applauded both Chin and Kono.

"We now have new blood on the team, but I don't mean that literally." Paul laughed. "We have to move with the times and now have a very capable and competent young lady on the team as well as a new recruit fresh out of the academy, rather like Dan Williams was when he was recruited. But as I said, changes have to be made. Therefore, it is with some regret, yet also with pleasure for the man concerned, I must announce that as of today, Steve McGarrett is standing down as head of Five-O."

There were audible gasps and looks of surprise as the guests that had known Steve for the twenty-five years of his service took in this revelation. Only Danny had known about it, and it had not even been mentioned to the rest of the team. "

It was as much a surprise to me, and although Steve and I had discussed it on numerous occasions, I didn't actually believe it until he handed his resignation this afternoon.

Paul paused to pick up a glass of champagne and continued.

"As expected and agreed upon, Dan Williams will be taking over Steve's position and will be inducted tomorrow. I am one hundred percent certain that Five-O will continue to run just as smoothly under Dan Williams' leadership as it always has under Steve's.

Dan couldn't have had a better mentor and friend than Steve McGarrett. Will you please join me in wishing Steve a peaceful and happy retirement?" Paul raised his champagne glass. All present at the event followed suit and raised their glasses in the air.

"Here's to the continued success of the best innovation I ever had in my career as Governor. To Hawaii Five-O."

PAU


End file.
